


Adapting

by Aeriel



Category: The Chronicles of Chrestomanci - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriel/pseuds/Aeriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marianne has trouble with a spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adapting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiraMira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/gifts).



"You'll get used to conjuring," Cat said reassuringly. "It makes sense when you think about it."  
  
Marianne bit her lip and swung her feet back and forth in the water morosely. They'd gone walking after lessons and since it was such a warm day, eating lunch by the stream had seemed a good idea. Only Cat had managed to conjure up cucumber sandwiches without even thinking about it and reminded Marianne of her failure in lessons all over again. "I understand the _theory_ of it. It's only that when I'm supposed to conjure something I freeze up and can't think where to get it from."  
  
Cat rolled up his trousers and dipped his feet in next to hers. "It's because you're nervous, then. That's all right.  At least you haven't turned anyone into a frog yet."  
  
Marianne laughed despite herself. "Who did you turn into a frog?"  
  
Cat smiled, slightly. "Euphemia. I almost had to fight a duel because of it. Though it turned out all right in the end since it was an accident."  
  
"That's probably why I'm only supposed to do magic with you and Chrestomanci," Marianne said. "I don't think I _could_ turn either of you into anything you didn't want to be."  
  
"You could, if you felt like you had to," Cat insisted. "But I don't think if you tried to conjure an apple for Janet you'd end up making her into something. You might be new to enchanter's magic but you still know much more about magic to start with than I did. Especially about theory."  
  
Marianne stared at her toes. They did look queer underwater, almost unfamiliar, for all that they were her own feet. She couldn't help grinning when she saw Cat wiggle his toes next to hers. "It is my own magic, I suppose. Though it doesn't feel it yet."  
  
"It will, once you get used to the idea. And stop feeling like you have to conjure because we say so."  
  
That surprised Marianne. "But I do, don't I? What else should I do?"  
  
"Try conjuring something you want," Cat explained. "Because you can. Or don't conjure, if you don't feel like it. You don't have to listen to me."  
  
"But I _do_ feel like it," Marianne protested. She held out her hand to conjure, and that horrible blank feeling of anxiety seized her again. Cat was watching her hand.  
  
That was when she realized she'd been afraid Cat would be disappointed in her. That they'd all be disappointed in her. That she'd have to go home and be just another Pinhoe again. And that was silly, because she'd barely begun, and Janet didn't have any magic at all and they let _her_ stay.  
  
What did she want, right now? And where was it?  
  
"Oof!" Marianne said, as the pitcher of lemonade came down hard in her lap. It was heavier than she'd thought it would be, and she had to practically wrap her arm around it to keep it from going into the stream  
  
Cat laughed. At once there was a tray floating before them, which Marianne gratefully lifted the pitcher onto. She realized she needed a glass and, without really thinking about it, produced one from the dining room table.  
  
"Good idea," Cat said, and Marianne saw he had gotten a glass too.  
  
"Do you think they'll miss it?" Marianne asked, suddenly worried.  
  
"We'll put it all back later," Cat said, unrepentant. "I'm thirsty. Can I have some?"  
  
"Of course," Marianne said, and turned to grab the handle only to find the pitcher was already making its way to Cat. She started, and so did the pitcher, hovering in the air. "Oh dear!"  
  
Cat quickly grabbed the pitcher's handle and poured himself some. "Maybe you'd better take it back the usual way."  
  
Marianne reached out her hand, then reconsidered. _Now that I know that I'm doing it, I should be fine_. She concentrated, and managed to levitate the pitcher out of Cat's hand, gently back over to the tray, not spilling one drop. She was rather proud of herself.  
  
Cat grinned. "See? Conjuring's fun!"

If Marianne had stopped to think about it, she might have thought Cat would be annoyed at her selfishly risking dropping the pitcher for her own experiment. But instead, she'd just done it, and it had been easy. And Cat looked as delighted as Marianne felt.  
  
Marianne smiled. "I think you make a good teacher," she said teasingly.

"I didn't do anything," Cat said, but he still grinned.


End file.
